Kink Romantica
by TheRedRoseOfYaoi
Summary: A series of one-shots of the Junjo Romantica cast. New chapters will come as requests come. Kink Romantica chapter 4 now up!
1. Index

This is the index for Kink Romantica. Short summaries of the chapters. Just figured it might be a good idea!

Kink Romantica, chapter 1: Usagi-san has some fun playing with beads, and Misaki.

Kink Egoist, chapter 1: Tsumori drugs Nowaki, leading to a night of bondage and xxx for him and 'Hiro-san'

Kink Romantica, chapter 2: The joys of Cosplay. for Usami at least. Misaki is, well, reluctant (as usual).

Kink Romantica, chapter 3: Misaki falls asleep, but when he wakes up, Usagi-san ties him up...Or is he awake?

Kink Romantica, chapter 4: Usagi-san blackmails Misaki, and slips a vibrator into him before school on Friday.

Also, this is where I will tell you that I am glad to accept requests for your favorite couple, doing what you want to read about. I'll take requests for Romantica, Egoist and Terrorist.

as a side note, I probably won't write much for Terrorist without prompts, because I'm not so into the Shot-con(ish) aspect. That said I will still take requests for Terrorist!

And please, R & R!!

Also, I'm looking for a beta for Kink Romantica. PM or send a review. Thank you! ^-^


	2. Kink Romantica chapter 1

(Time: around 12:30 am.)

Reading the small black font on the bright computer screen, Usami Akihiko smiled: a smirk that said he had an idea, one Misaki probably wasn't going to like.

*insert disturbing fanslash writing*

Takahashi Misaki returns home from M University to find Usami 'Usagi-san' Akihiko and Aikawa-san, his editor, discussing one of Usagi-san's new novels...Or so he thought.

"I like the one where Misaki and Akihiko are in fetish cosplay. What do you think, Aikawa-san?" Usagi-san asked.

"Hmm....I think I like the one with the ice. Oh, welcome home, Misaki-kun!"

"Hello, Aikawa-san. What are you working on?" the second it left his lips, he realized that question was a mistake.

"Oh, which idea do you prefer? Usami and Misaki in costumes, or playing with ice? We're working on the latest steamy boys love novel!"Aikawa threw at him.

"What?! Neither! That's just wrong!!!" Misaki protested, knowing full well he was going to be ignored.

"I just think that costumes make for a better mental picture." Usagi- san told Aikawa, ignoring Misaki's protests.

So, he went up to his room to drop off his bag and start on the ridiculous assignment Demon Kamijo had given them. When he came back down to make dinner, Aikawa had already left.

Sitting at the table and eating curry, Misaki complained to Usagi-san about how his teacher Kamijo-sensei had thrown a piece of chalk at him for not understanding something.

Usagi-san inwardly laughed, thinking about Hiroki lobbing things at students, and found himself picturing it far too well.

"Usagi-san, are you even listening?" Misaki demanded.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about a story Aikawa wants me to write. I was listening to you, though."

"Alright. So, what do you want to do after dinner? You aren't working on any novels right now, are you?" Misaki questioned.

"No. Just working on creating a plot for a new book, we're still in he early stages. " A smirk at an evil thought went unnoticed by Misaki "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Misaki asked innocently.

"Oh, you'll see..."

---Misaki-chan---

For once Usami let Misaki clean the dishes without harassment, of course, after he had gotten himself a glass of ice water. After that he disappeared into his room for a little while. Poor Misaki never realized the danger.

---Usagi-san---

He knew that he had those beads somewhere, but where?

Finally he found them in a jar on one of the bookcases. Carefully he washed the small, round glass beads in the sink, before attaching pieces of strong thread to each, making a chain of three beads with one piece of string, and leaving the rest one on the end of each length of string. Then he put the beads in the glass of water, to wander off to get his boyfriend ( *cough* Victim! *cough*)

---Misaki-chan---

Misaki was almost relieved when Usagi-san came to sexually harass him, not that he'd admit it.

Everything was normal enough - Usagi-san pushing down onto the couch and kissing him, opening his shirt and groping him - until he was carried up to Usagi-san's room.

Carefully Usagi-san layed him in the bed, then turning to his night stand to take something out of a cup and put it in his mouth. This was when Misaki should have started worrying; but he was...distracted.

Slowly, Usagi-san lay on top of Misaki, putting his mouth at the boy's chest. Lowering his lips to the soft skin, he held the ice cube between his teeth and parted his lips to run the ice over Misaki.

Misaki threw his head back with a gasp, followed by another one when the ice touched his left nipple. Taking this as a good sign, not that it mattered, Usami took the nipple into his mouth, shocking Misaki with the contrast of heat and cold.

---Usagi-san---

Knowing Misaki was distracted he removed the boy's jeans with skilled  
hands.

"U-usagi-san!" Misaki cried, half a moan and half a complaint.

Rising up, Usami took off his own shirt, before taking a new piece if ice and turning his attention to Misaki's other nipple and the removal of his boxers.

Drawing up his courage, Misaki pulled Usami up for a heated kiss, melting the small chunk of ice in Usami's mouth.

'Now or never.' Usami throught as he reached for the cup again, this time grabbing a string with a cold bead attached.

Swiftly he reached between Misaki's legs, and pushed the bead into his entrance, keeping ahold of the string with his other hand. Shoving the marble deeper with his finger, Usami felt Misaki's unstretched hole contract around his finger as he cried out in shock at the cold marble.

"Wha-Ahhh!! Usagi-san!?" Misaki cried.

Usami held out another cold bead on a string for Misaki to see before sticking it in Misaki's hole along with the other bead. This time tears formed in Misaki's eyes.

Feeling bad, Usami slowly pulled out the first bead, then with more force pulled out the other. He decided that he would continue that once he had stretched Misaki, preparing him more.

Lubing his fingers he pushed two through the tight ring of muscle, thrusting them a bit before scissoring them, causing Misaki to gasp for breath and moan quietly.

Impatient to resume his previous play but still being careful, Usami added in his third finger and wiggled the digits around, feeling the inner walls to find It. Not that that required searching for.

After pulling the three fingers out, he put the first two beads back in the glass, and took out the other three that were one per string, leaving the one with three for later.

Teasingly he ran one cold piece of glass down the crease of Misaki's ass, then pushed it lightly at his small hole and pushing it through. Quickly he followed this with the other two, and pushing them deeper, aiming for Misaki's prostate. Misaki let out a loud scream when the freezing marble touched his prostate and began poking at it, jabbing and never quite stopping touching it.

---Misaki---

When I felt something cold pushing at my hole my heart began racing, though why exactly, I'm not exactly sure; fear, excitement, lust?

Usagi-san seemed almost a different person as he shoved three of the freezing cold balls into me. It was freaky, but part of me was a bit turned on by it - Not that I'd ever admit that!!

Feeling the cold travel inside me to touch my prostate was almost too much. When it began hitting it sharply, abusing it I screamed, and what felt like forever later, came. My cum covered both of our chests and some ended up on Usagi-san's face and hair because he was so low down from focusing on what he was doing to my ass.

He must have been trying to pull them out in the same order, because the one furthest in started pulling out, stretching past the other, err...Two? I really had no clue if he had jammed in another of those things or pulled one of them out. The first one came out, slowing to tease my sensitive hole, before the other two followed suit.

---Usagi-san---

After the last bead came out, Misaki kind of collapsed. Tonight would be the one night I didn't seek my own release in him, but that didn't mean it was over. Wiping the sperm off of my face and combing it out of my hair with my fingers, I looked at my Misaki. He seemed fairly content, which I took as a good sign, maybe I should try doing kinky things like this with him sometimes? It would be good experience for my stories too.

Gently I turned him onto his stomach.

"Wake up, fun isn't over yet." I told him, taking one if the pieces of ice and rolling it down his spine, starting at his neck and ending at his tailbone. Boy, did that wake him up! Replacing the melting ice inthe cup, I took his hips and lifted them until he was up on his hands and knees; clinging to a pillow and toes curled. He flinched from my cold hands.

Taking a fresh, rounded bit of ice and the cold strong of beads, I smiled, noticing Misaki was already starting to get hard again. First I pushed the ice cube into him, followed shortly by the string of beads. Using one finger I pushed the chain as far inside Misaki as I could, without risking harming him. During the whole experience, Misaki huffed and panted and moaned, gasping when a sensitive spot was brushed against, and when he felt for balls being pushed within him. Trying something different, I slowly pulled ok the string attached to the beads, stopping for a second when the closest bead met resistance at the ring of muscle. This time I tugged sharply, yanking out just the first ball. Misaki cried out in shock.

The gap between the beads was just enough that one bead was pulling slightly on the inside of the puckered little hole, and the other was nestled gently in, as if balanced on the rim. I let him have a few seconds to catch his breath, then yanked out the two beads. Misaki arched his back, head thrown upwards and screamed my name. It was the most beautiful sound.

He was about to sink down onto the mattress when he remembered the bit of ice, probably mostly melted by now.

"Usa-usagi-san! The other-" I cut him off.

"Ice; it should be melted soon."

Feeling the string of beads and deeming it still cold, I got an idea. Taking three more, I re-threaded the chain, so that there were six beads on a longer string, but still far closer together than before.

Taking the third bead from the end, I bent it, leaving no gap between beads on part. Using one hand to spread Misaki's cheeks again, I shoved this into him. I knew this had to be an extreme feeling for him, but I was loving the sight and feel of the beads and watching them disappear through that ring of tight muscles, and the sounds that were escaping those sweet lips.

So, mercilessly I pushed the string into him, getting them further with one finger, then pulling on them ever so slightly, before pushing them further in than before. I figured that one of two things could happen: one, the string came out in order after straightening out inside off Misaki, no doubt causing delicious pressure; or, two, they out the same way they went in and should I stop near the end, one would be on either side of the muscles, and one would be partway through. Either would be interesting.

What happened was that the beads all went to the end, jammed together, and came out in order. Poor Misaki was gasping for breath and throwing his head back in silent screams.

---Misaki---

All I could feel/think of was whatever it was Usagi-san had roughly pushed into my bottom. It was so cold, and sometimes I would feel his warm finger inside too. I was lost in the sensation of freezing cold and a small heat.

Suddenly, the marbles - at least, that's what it felt like - were being pulled out, but they were resisting, jamming together, pressing on my inner walls and freezing me. It hurt some, but strangely it wasn't altogether unpleasant. Slowly the blockage cleared and all the marbles were out.

I collapsed down, and Usagi-san didn't wake me up again till morning, so I figured that was over.

Man was I glad though, that it was summer, because the next morning I felt like crap: I was tired, and my butt hurt - in a different way from normal. I couldn't walk normally without being in pain for 3 days!!!! ...Stupid rabbit...

***A/N***

Ok, these stories are basically the crap I write (I say crap, as in I don't put a whole lot of effort into them) generally sometime between 10pm and 2am (basically at night, when i'm sorta thinking about that sorta thing out of boredom, and noone is gonna catch me writing them.)

I'll try tho write another soon, but no guarentees, sorry. I might put in a page of summaries of the plots.

Hope you liked this!!


	3. Kink Egoist chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N ~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I am really sorry that t has taken me soo long to post a second chapter. I had the second half of this story written, but I accidentally deleted it (permanently) when I meant to email it to myself. *hangs head in shame* I felt like such a huge baka. My point is that this is so late due to my stupidity, procrastination, and a lack of internet for a week.

Anyways, this story is for Junjo-is-pureheart, who though it would be hot to see a slave Hiroki with teary lustful eyes. That was my kick in the butt to get moving: realization that people actually like this. I hope you like this!

Thank you to the people who have read this!!

~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N End ~*~*~*~*~

When later asked, Tsumori rubbed the back of his neck, replying "Nowaki had been seeming down lately about being enough for Hiroki, so when I got that idea I just did it. Admittedly it was dim, but when I apologized Nowaki was actually not that mad."

----Tsumori----

"Whats wrong, Kusama? You look down." I asked Nowaki after work.

Nowaki sighed "Its nothing really, Tsumori. I just haven been able to see much if Hiro-san lately and I'm worried about what's going to happen to our relationship."

"Kusama, that's not nothing. How about I buy you a coffee?" I offered, having an idea.

"alright. Hiro-san is going to be asleep by the time I get home anyways." Nowaki replied.

So, we wet to a coffee shop down the street from the hospital. When Nowaki left to use the washroom, the drinks came and I quickly slipped in the drug. It wasn't anything too serious or too much - It was a new product, something like an aphrodisiac - and just enough that Nowaki and 'Hiro-san' would have an active night.

So we talked, and Kusama told me that it had been ages since he had last been able to spend a day with his boyfriend: neither had gotten the same day off in quite a while. I was vaguely feeling bad about drugging Kusama, but it sounded like this might actually do something with an effect. After coffee, we went our separate ways.

----Nowaki----

It was nice to get to talk to someone about my insecurities. I was really happy that I was going to spend the day with Hiro-san tomorrow.

About halfway home I started feeling weird: I was getting hot, and couldn't stop thinking about Hiro-san in less than decent ways. I was getting turned on and it was becoming an issue. By the time I unlocked the front door, I was squirming and really wanted my Hiro-san.

I imediately took off my shoes, socks, coat and shirt. By this time I wasn't really thinking, just about how much I wanted to make love to my precious uke. Seeing my scarf lying on the table, I picked of up, an idea forming. I didn't want to deal with Hiro-san fighting.

Quietly I entered the bedroom, and walked over to the bed. First I gently pulled off Hiro-san's shirt, then pulled the Through this whole process Hiro-san didn't wake up, even when I checked that he wouldn't be able to untie the knot. His fingers would never reach. By this time I had used all the patience I had for detail; knowing he was trapped was enough.

Slowly I lowered myself over his sleeping body, and began to suck lightly on a sensitive piece of flesh at the junction of neck and shoulder.

Hiro-san arched his neck slightly and whispered "Nowaki."

"Hiro-san?" I questioned.

"Nowa-Ahh! What are you doing, Baka?" I felt his try to move his arms "Wha-what are you doing?"

Quickly I silenced him by pressing my lips to his, pushing my tongue into his mouth. Slowly he stopped squirming, and our mouths separated. I was grates by the most erotic sight of my life: my Hiro-san, tied to the bed, shirtless and panting, with eyes half lidded with need. I almost came right then.

Once again I latched onto his neck, and I was rewarded with a gasp. Looking up I saw Hiro-san looking at me, confused and a little concerned. Slowly I got up between his legs. I began to unbutton my shirt, pushing it back, sliding it over my shoulders, and finally letting it slip off my arms and throwing behind me.

"I love you, Hiro-san." I said as I reached down to tweak a nipple. Rolling the swiftly hardening nub between two fingers I began to suckle gently on the other. Hiro-san moaned quietly below me. With deliberate slowness I trailed licks, kisses and love bites down that gorgeous chest and smooth stomach. After licking along one side of the V leading between his legs, I slowly pulled off the sleeping pants. Gently I nipped at Hiro-san's hip bone, causing him to buck up; at this point I placed one hand on his other hip, to stop him from moving too much. Travelling along the line of the V, I passed Hiro-san's cock, coming below it and licking up along the throbbing vein to lick the bead of pre-cum off the tip.

Instead of pleasing the throbbing appendage, I tasted the soft, pale skin of his inner thighs. Lapping at the delicate flesh, biting and sucking in ways that were sure to leave marks for days, if not weeks. Once I was content that I had marked my property, I finally gave the weeping erection the attention it so desperately wanted.

I began the same as before: licking from the base to the tip, following the pulsing vein, then licking the bead at the tip. This time I continued, licking over the thin slit, then sucking on the very tip, before slowly taking the length in my mouth. When my nose was touching the fine hairs at the base, I slowly drew up again, scraping lightly with my teeth, making Hiro-san cry out in pleasure. I repeated the process, this time taking the length in agonizingly slowly, rolling my tongue around, then drawing up and scraping with my teeth, even move slowly than last time.

What surprised me was when Hiro-san wrapped his legs around my neck, pushing me down onto him. In response I began to hum, and I heard a loud, seductive moan. Realizing Hiro-san was nearing his climax, I stopped humming, and started sucking, starting of gently, but building until I was sucking as hard as possible. Suddenly, the grip around my neck loosened, and he came. Pulling my head back, I swallowed the load, before releasing the now limp cock.

Now it was time to deal with my own arousal; I had spent so much time pleasuring Hiro-san, ignoring myself and now I just couldn't wait much longer.

Turning Hiro-san over I put one arm around his waist, holding him up. Taking the lube off the nightstand, I slicked three fingers. Quickly I pushed the first finger in, hearing a gasp. Once I had thrust the finger in and out a few times, I added in a second finger and began scissoring my fingers.

"Hiro-san, I love you so much." I repeated, over and over,when I added in the third and final digit.

Carefully, I began probing around, waiting for that familiar sound. When Hiro-san cried out, I knew I had found it. Slowly I began to thrust my fingers into it, feeling him getting hard again, and hearing his breathless panting.

Decided he was prepared enough, I pulled out my fingers, ingoring the quiet whine of protest. Swiftly I opened the bottle of lube and coated my cock. That done, I put my hands on his hips and pushed through the tight ring of muscle. In one thrust I pushed in all the way. I gave him a few seconds to adjust before pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in.

"Nowaki, Nng, slow...down!" Hiro-san whispered.

Then I began to search for his prostate, knowing that that would yield more of the beautiful sounds. I knew that I had hit it when Hiro-san cried out and arched his back. Immediately I began my assault on that wonderful, sensitive spot, and started pumping his now erect cock. Soon enough, I felt the familiar clenching of muscles.

As I felt myself falling over the edge, I cried out Hiro-san's name. At that moment I felt we were the most connected, both experiencing the feeling of release at the same time.

_____________________________________________

Waking up, I realized I could feel Hiro-san's breathing. Looking up at him, I was surprised to say the least by the heated glare I was recieving.

"Hiro-san, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? How can you ask that? Gods, untie me! I'm getting really sore!" He yelled at me.

Looking above his head, I noticed that his hands were indeed tied. Quickly I untied the knot.

"Did I-"

"What?! You don't even remember: waking me up in the middle of the night, and pummeling me three times???"

"No, I d...Oh!" It was all coming back now. "Oh my gosh! Hiro-san, I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

Looking down, he mumbled "Don't apologize now, Baka."

A smile worked it's way onto my face, but I said nothing.

Our moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I called as I pulled on a pair on pants. "Hiro-san, just stay here. I'll be right back."

Opening the door I saw Tsumori-san.

"Hello Kusama. I'm sorry to bother you on your day off, but I need to tell you something." He explained.

"Of course, come in." I offered.

Sitting down on the couch, Hiro-san came into the room, a sheet wrapped around his middle. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm really sorry. Both of you. Last night Kusama-san seemed really down about something, so I bought him a coffee. I put this in it." He pulled out a small glass bottle with a label reading 'Desire' written on it. "I was going to give it to you as a gift, but when you seemed so down, I put a small dose in your drink. I only had good intentions, but I know I shouldn't have meddled. I'm sorry!"

Hiro-san was the first to talk after that "So you're the reason. I don't appreciate you drugging Nowaki, but I guess it can't be helped. Don't do it again, and its fine. Nowaki?"

"Ah-Yes!" I was slightly shocked that he was acting so calm, but I was glad.

"You can have the rest of the bottle." Tsumori said. "I'll leave now, so you two can be alone, but thank you for listening."

After Tsumori left, Hiro-san looked at the bottle. "Desire, eh. You heard of it?"

"Yes, it's something like an aphrodisiac. An interesting product. We know it works though." I joked.

Hiro-san threw a pillow at me.

Scooping him up in a hug, I brought him back to the bedroom.

"I love you, Hiro-san."

~*~*~*~*~ A/N ~*~*~*~*~

Ok, mostly all that I want to say is sorry that this ended up being in the first person. It just came out that way, I swear! I guess that one or two of these stories might end up like this...Ya, that's about all.

Once again, I hope you liked it!


	4. Kink Romantica chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N ~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello again. As usual, I'm really sorry that this took soooo long to make/submit. I was out of town and away from technology for 2 weeks, and the week before I was at home, and didn't write. There is also the fact that I don't want the people around me to know about this. One or two already know, cuz of my stupidness, but the last thing I want is my parent finding out. She doesn't know about my love of Yaoi, nor should she....

Anyway, here is the 3rd chapter of my Kink Romantica Series: Kink romantica chapter 2! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N End~*~*~*~*~*~

Welcome to the world of the great novelist, Usami Akihiko-san. Famous for writing award winning books is merely his shell. He also writes steamy boys' love stories. He spends his time writing - and nothing else - or avoiding his deadlines, and editor, like the plague, and harassing or otherwise bothering the few people who put up with him. Usami-san lives in a top floor penthouse apartment in Tokyo. He lived alone there, until a number of months ago when his best friend's younger brother moved in with him to attend M University, but that is in the past. As I said, Usami lives in Tokyo, with Takahashi Misaki, who is also his, err....Reluctant boyfriend.

Now, Usami knew a lot of people, but it still surprised him when an anonymous someone sent him a birthday present.

There were two reasons why he was surprised: one was that it was early and clearly intended to be.

The other was the contents: a maid costume. And that it was the right size for his Misaki. The attached note simply said 'Have fun, Usami!'

Naturally, Usami decided this was Misaki's way of saying "I love you." Of course, he knew the idea was ridiculous, but a man could dream.

So, on Usami's birthday - coincidentally a Saturday - he 'hinted' that Misaki might wear the costume for him.

----------

"Come on, Misaki. Why won't you wear it?" Usami whined.

"I am not wearing a dress! I don't care if it's your birthday, I'm not wearing it!" Misaki told him for the fifth time.

Usami deflated a little. "I guess if you're that against it, I should have known you wouldn't be able to."

"Able to? Of course I could, Baka Usagi! It's because you're a pervert that I won't. You'll probably write it in one of your dumb porn books anyways!" Misaki shouted out.

Usami grinned inside, he had struck a cord. Pride.

"Well, anyone could do it, but I had thought you might look good in it. Maybe it's a good thing I won't see: maybe I pictured too much." (1) He replied in a teasing voice.

"Fine! I'll show you that I can do something like this! Give it here!"

And with that, Misaki stormed off upstairs, leaving behind a smug rabbit.

^v^v^v^v^v^ Misaki ^v^v^v^v^v^

Slamming the bedroom door, Misaki fell onto the mattress.

'Stupid Rabbit. How'd I get talked into this?'

Eyeing the evil box he kicked off the lid with his foot. Reluctantly he lifted the garment inside.

Quickly he dropped it again. It was a dress. And not just any dress, a maid costume. A puffy sleeved, low cut, short skirt maid costume. From the looks of the rest of the contents of the box, there were also heeled shoes, a frilly apron, and a garter.

No way was he wearing that!! Ever!

...But maybe for Usagi-san (his pet name for Usami) he should. He always felt embarrassed to do things on his own, so maybe doing something Usagi-san asked him to do might help express that he really did love the old pervert. That was the trouble though: he was a pervert, and kept asking Misaki to do weird things! Maybe he should though.

Biting his lip, Misaki pondered a bit before making the decision that seemed wrong with either option (embarrassment or disappoint Usagi-san) he chose.

"Fine," he mumbled to himself. "But I'm not wearing heels!"

Slowly he undressed, changing into briefs figuring boxers and a dress would be weird together. (Not that he cared!)

Feeling a calm before the storm he pulled the dress over his head. With the aid of a mirror he got the back laced up. For a few moments he did battle with the low front; finally getting that it wasn't going to come higher without pulling up the bottom, he resigned to getting the bottom as long as possible without lowering the top too much. That done, he tied on the frilly apron-like thing - knowing what a proper apron was, he wondered at how this could have the same name.

Finally, all left was that heels and the garter. The shoes he wasn't even trying, they were huge! Holding the lacy green garter in one hand he looked in the mirror. Facing back at him appeared to be a young girl in costume.

'Brother, what have I gotten myself into???' he implored silently.

Slipping on the garter, he tried to hide it under the multiple layers of the skirt, which didn't work, as it fell lower when he moved.

^v^v^v^v^v^ Usami ^v^v^v^v^v^

Never did Usami expect Misaki to actually put that costume on! He had pictured that Misaki would storm upstairs (which he did) then storm back down while fuming about what a pervert Usagi-san was. Then Usagi-san would kiss him and they'd have hot (sorta) make-up sex. This changed things: not everything, but a bit. And in a good way.

Of course, his brain had had just about enough of thoughts, and wanted to just (put crudely) fuck this magnificent boy senseless.

Squirming a little and pulling at the gem of his dress, Misaki awkwardly said "Stop staring, Usagi-san. It's embarrassing! ...And this is a onetime thing, got it? I'm not doing this again!"

Choosing to ignore the statement, Usami quickly caught Misaki in a heated kiss. Moving his tongue through parted lips, Usami heard Misaki groan quietly.

In one swift movement, Usami picked up Misaki bridal style and carried him upstairs. Carefully he set the boy down on the large bed, and shut the door. After arranging a surprisingly willing Misaki into a position provocative from any angle, Usami picked up the digital camera and began taking photos.

"Usagi-san, don't take pictures. Please?" Misaki said this with the most adorable pitiful look on his face, but never moving out of the arranged position. The truth was, Misaki sort of liked the attention, and he had already decided that tonight he would do what Usami asked and try not to complain.

Usami snapped a few more photos before setting the camera aside and pulling Misaki into another kiss. This time Misaki opened his mouth and let Usami dominate him in a way he would normally freak out about.

"I'm going to make love to you all night, Misaki." Usami whispered.

Feeling the warm breath in his ear, shivers ran down Misaki's spine.

"Usagi-san." Misaki whined quietly. "Please..."

"Please, what?"

"I need- you...!" he managed to say. Swallowing his pride was hard, but it was getting a little easier.

This surprised Usami. For a second, all he could do was try to convince himself Misaki had actually said that.

Soon enough, he latched himself onto Misaki's neck and collar bone. Misaki twined his fingers through silver (2) hair.

Slowly, Usami ran a hand up Misaki's thigh. Reaching the garter he plucked at it teasingly, and ran feather-light touches along the soft skin of his inner thigh. Slowly he pulled up Misaki's leg and pulled off the garter, flinging it somewhere.

Feeling further up and discovering Misaki's briefs, Usami was pleased to feel the hard lump formed at the crotch. Hooking a finger through the waistband, he made quick work of the underwear. Misaki gasped, and Usami smirked.

Getting tired of the dress obscuring his view of his Misaki, Usami flipped the boy onto his back, and untied the laces of the dress. In seconds he had the entire back of the dress open. After pulling Misaki's arms out of the sleeves, he lifted the boy's legs and pulled the dress down, tossing it to lie forgotten by the foot of the bed.

Flipping Misaki back over, he saw the wanting look in those eyes.

Pressing what was meant to be a short kiss to Misaki's lips, they ended up in a heated lip lock and Misaki somehow got Usami's shirt open and pushed off his shoulders.

Getting the message, he finished the removal of his shirt and tie. Ducking down, he poked at Misaki's erection and watched it spring back up. Misaki moaned. Quickly he took the tip into his mouth. Sucking lightly he took more of the hot organ into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around. Misaki was gasping for breath and moaning with his fingers once again tangled in soft hair.

It didn't seem like long before Misaki let out a silent cry and came in Usami's mouth. Swallowing, he sat up and watching his Misaki lying there panting for breath. So beautiful.

Gently he rolled the boy over once he had caught his breath. Quickly his hands found their way to Misaki's ass, where one hand spread the globes of flesh apart, and one finger of the other hand pushed through the ring of muscle. Slowly he moved the finger around, then added a second finger. First thrusting the two fingers a little, he then began scissoring: Softly at first, then sharper. After adding a third finger, he began probing around for the right spot.

When Misaki's pants and moans were interrupted by a gasp, his muscles contracted and Usami knew he had found 'it.' quickly but well, he continued to stretch Misaki until he felt he had been prepared enough.

Sliding his fingers out earned a whine of protest.

"Don't worry. Soon I'll be pounding into you." Usami consoled.

Misaki blushed beet red. "Usagi-san!"

Lowering himself down over Misaki, Usami placed his hand over Misaki's, which was fisting the sheets above his head.

Quickly slicking his cock with his pre-cum, he carefully aligned himself at Misaki's hole.

Slowly he pushed in, and felt the familiar sensation of that tight, hot ring if muscle sucking him in. Pushing in all the way, he allowed Misaki a few seconds to adjust. When Misaki shifted, Usami pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in with more force. With each thrust he gradually sped his pace. He also adjusted the angle of his thrusts until Misaki cried out; then he continued slamming into that.

Putting his lips to Misaki's ear he whispered "I love you, Misaki."

Finally he reached his climax: giving a few final thrusts, before burying himself in as far as he could go as he went over the edge, shooting his load deep within Misaki. Reluctantly he pulled out.

"Usagi-san...I love you. Happy birthday." Misaki said.

Before Usami could reply, he felt the boy's breathing slow, and he knew he had fallen asleep. He smiled. Lying down on his side next to Misaki, Usami draped his arm over him, and fell asleep.

------------

The next morning Misaki was the first to wake up. Opening his eyes he saw Usami sleeping peacefully. Smiling, he closed his eyes again.

Slowly his brain began showing him images of the night before: the dress, the camera, the Usami, the "I love you!!!!"Suddenly, Misaki didn't feel like sleeping anymore.

Putting his mouth near Usami's ear he shouted "Wake up, perverted rabbit!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N ~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) We all know Misaki would never fall for it, but I needed a way to get him to wear it. Like when people split up in horror movies; it's stupid, but the plot moves. xD

(2) I think Usagi-san's hair is silver. Correct me if I'm wrong, please.

By the way, if you've wondered why I'm calling Usagi-san 'Usami' it's because this entire thing was typed on the note application of an iTouch, and typing in -san gets annoying. Especially because it always wants san to be San. Basically, I'm lazy.

Please Review!!! I love hearing feedback!


	5. Kink Romantica chapter 3

Takahashi Misaki lay on the couch waiting for Usagi-san to be home from his meeting. The meeting was supposed to have ended at ten, but it was now getting closer to one. Misaki was just fighting to stay awake.

Thinking tv might help, he had turned on the television, where some porno was playing. He switched the channel to a program about disturbing fetishes. Realizing that there was nothing decent on, he turned off re television.

He closed his tired eyes for what he thought was a second, and finally drifted off to sleep...

It seemed mere seconds later that he was being gently shaken out of sleep.

"Nyaa, Usagi-san? Sorry, I fell asleep." Misaki said as he rubbed his eyes.

He didn't protest when Usagi-san carried him upstairs to his bedroom.

There Usami lay Misaki on his large bed. The surprise came when Usami took one of Misaki's wrists, and attached a thick padded cuff to it. Circling the bed, he did the same with the other hand.

Trying to move his arms, Misaki realized that he was being restrained, and began to squirm and kick.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing? Please let me go!" Misaki pleaded with slight hysteria in his voice.

Usami attached the second ankle cuff, fully restraining Misaki.

"Why, I just want to have my fun tonight. That just happens to involve you not running away." he explained, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

With that he climbed over Misaki and kissed him. Quickly he dominated Misaki's mouth and began to explore.

With one hand he held himself above Misaki, and with the other he reached down to squeeze the boy's package. Misaki yelped.

Finally Usami released Misaki's mouth, leaving the two connected by a string of saliva which broke after a second.

Sitting lightly - putting his weight on his knees - Usami sat on top of Misaki's pelvis, where a hard lump was forming on both men, and he began to unbutton Misaki's shirt from the bottom up.

With Misaki's smooth chest and stomach revealed, Usami pushed the shirt away from his body (as much as be could, anyway) and began probing the soft skin with experienced hands.

Rubbing one erect nipple, he said "This is turning you on, isn't it? Just look how hard you're getting here."

"Of course not, perverted rabbit...Nnnn." Misaki groaned.

While Misaki was distracted, Usami quickly uncuffed one of Misaki's arms and pulled of the sleeve, recuffed him, and did the same to the other arm. By the time Misaki noticed, he was shirtless.

Usami smiled evilly as he ran his long fingers over Misaki's chest. Lazily he rolled circles around one dusky nipple, then pinched hard, making Misaki hiss and curl his toes. Teasingly he stroked the sensitive darker skin with his cold fingers, feeling Misaki shudder under him.

"I think I like it when you don't fight." he retorted.

Then he latched himself to Misaki's neck, sucking and biting, leaving his neck covered in little red marks.

"Usagi-san, don't. I have classes tomorrow!" Misaki whined.

"Let people see. I want them to know that you're mine." Usami replied, making Misaki blush.

Satisfied that he had marked his territory, Usami moved to lower regions.

Sitting between Misaki's legs, Usami opened his captive's jeans, and poked at the straining within boxers.

Pushing Misaki's jeans and boxers, to release the arousal inside, Usami removed both articles of clothing the same way he did the shirt: uncuffing one ankle, pulling of the clothes, recuffing, the doing the same to the other ankle, leaving Misaki stretched out nude on the mattress.

Finally Usami peeled off his own shirt, tossing it aside, and pulled something out of his pants pocket.

Laying the unknown object down, he started stroking Misaki's erection, pulling him closer to the edge, but stopping right before.

"Beg." Usami commanded. Toes curled, Misaki replied "Nnn-no."

Holding up the object, a metal ring, for Misaki to see, Usami repeated "Beg."

When Misaki didn't reply, Usami took the - adjustable - ring and slid it over Misaki's cock to the base, then tightening it until it was tight enough to stop Misaki from coming.

standing up, Usami moved away and leaned against the wall "All you have to do is beg, and I'll make it nice."

After a few minutes of struggling, Usami got bored and sat at the side of bed. Listening to Misaki's panting breaths, he poked the swollen organ. Misaki groaned.

Seeing a game here, Usami stroked and fondled Misaki's cock, loving the moans and other beautiful sounds Misaki was making.

Then he had an evil thought. Slowly he ran his finger along the throbbing vein, then when he reached the metal, he loosened it slightly and felt Misaki's heart quicken a step. Then he tightened it more than it had been before. Misaki cried out.

"You know what you have to do." Usami teased.

"...Usagi-san...Please..." Misaki managed.

"Please what? Pleasure you? Untie you? Let you have your release? Torture you more? Fuck you senseless?" He mocked.

"Please...Let me come. Please, Usagi-san." Misaki begged with big eyes.

Playing with Misaki a little more, he flicked the boy's cock to watch it bounce back up, then he opened the ring. Misaki orgasmed hard, letting out a scream and arching his back.

Finally coming down off the high, he flushed to see Usami's chest, and part of his face, was covered in the sticky goo.

Wiping the cum off his face with his fingers, Usami smirked.

Finally coming to the last part, Usami freed one of Misaki's legs. And, quickly lubing his fingers, he proceeded to efficiently stretch Misaki and prepare him for the actual sex.

Once he felt Misaki was ready, he released Misaki's leg, then pulled both legs over his shoulders.

Lubing his own cock with the pre-cum leaking out, he aligned himself, and slowly pushed though the tight ring of muscle and all the way into Misaki's hole. Misaki continued his laboured breathing.

Pulling out again, Usami then slammed in with far more force than his first thrust. This time Misaki screamed. Eventually Usami began to change his thrusts, probing for a spot he was all too familiar with. When he hit Misaki's prostate, Misaki saw white. Every thrust after that was an explosive flash of white.

Then Usami's hands tightened on Misaki's hips, and Usami came with a low cry.

Finally he pulled out of Misaki, and, knowing the boy would be asleep in minutes at best, unshackled his wrists.

Sure enough, Misaki was soon asleep, curled onto Usami.

-----

"-ki....-aki. Misaki, wake up. You fell asleep on the couch." Usami whispered as he gently shook Misaki, who was lying curled up on the couch.

"Usagi-san? Uh, welcome home..." Misaki said, unfurling somewhat.

Looking at Misaki, Usami smirked. Misaki followed Usami's eyes to see the hard-on forming in his pants.

"Where you missing me? I'm sorry, I won't go to anymore meetings like that." Usami assured Misaki smugly as he picked the boy up and carried him to his room.

"Usagi-san!!" Misaki yelled in complaint.

-----A/N------

This story was a request from Truth-kills, who asked for a bondage. Scenario where Usami made Misaki beg. Hope you like it, and thanks for the request!!

Sadly, I think this will be the last Kink Romantica for a while, as it is somewhat hard to write sex scenes for characters originally in sexual relations.

I will try to write any requests I get, but other than that, this I'd pretty much over.

(My apologies and) Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, requesting, favoriting and all that!!!!


	6. Kink Romantica chapter 4

Takahashi Misaki honestly wasn't surprised when his boyfriend, the great Usami Akihiko, grabbed him after breakfast on Friday morning.

"Usagi-san, I have to go to school! Kamijo the devil will have my head if I'm late!" Misaki complained.

"Oh, Misaki, I want to have sex too, but I know that you have school. This shouldn't take long." Usami replied.

This concerned Misaki even more.

Sitting Misaki down on the bed, Usami held up something.

"Do you know what this is?" Usami asked, smirking.

Misaki looked at the long, purple tube and immediately figured out enough to be scared.

"This is a vibrator. The best one on the market, too. I'm going to put this inside of you, and your going to keep it in all day. If you don't, I'll just have to show Takahiro these." He explained, holding up a series of photos in the hand not holding the vibrator. The pictures were of Misaki lying provocatively on Usami's bed in a maid costume.

Misaki gulped. He was glad that today was only a half day. Only 3 hours of university.

He would have run away, but Usami had those photos. He just tried to keep still when Usami bent him over the end of the bed ad pulled down his pants and boxers. Slowly he pushed the thick, cold tube into Misaki's ass, leaving only the loop on the end, used to pull the vibrator out, visible.

"Alright, you can stand up now." Usami commanded.

Pulling his clothes back on, Misaki slowly stood up, with every movement feeling the intrusion in his ass.

Holding up what may be the most deadly thing yet, Usami showed Misaki the remote in his hand.

Pressing one button, the vibrator turned on, the shock and sensation causing Misaki to go weak at the knees and fall. Turning off the vibrator, Misaki managed to stand again.

"This works in a 2 mile radius. I can control your pleasure at school, here at home." he bragged.

"Usagi-san, please don't-"

"No, I'm not backing down on the one. This is too good, and I spent weeks looking for this toy." he cut Misaki off. "Now, I'll drive you to school and pick you up, and don't think I won't know if you take it out."

While Misaki tried to go about getting his things together for school, Usami had fun watching Misaki as he turned it on, and off, and on again.

Finally came the car ride, where Usami kept it on for the full trip. He turned it off so that Misaki could get out of the car.

Misaki had to run to the washroom immediately so that he didn't cum in his pants. As he was going for his release in one of the washroom stalls, Usami turned his toy on for about 20 seconds.

Finally Misaki could get to class without a straining erection.

In class, Misaki looked off even when Usami was being nice. He was slightly flushed and looked highly aroused. When the vibrator was turned on for the first time during class, Misaki started, making a few people jump.

"Is something wrong, Takahashi?" Kamijo asked.

"N-no. Sorry." Misaki replied, hoping he sounded at least somewhat normal.

After turning it on and off a few times, Misaki gradually got used to hiding his shock at each powerful sensation. When it stopped for twenty minutes, then started again, Misaki jumped, which shifted the angle, making it vibrate right on his prostate. Misaki scrunched his eyes shut and balled his fists. Finally the bell rang and Misaki rang to the bathroom again.

Everyone was glad to escape, because half the class had been turned on by whatever was happening to Misaki. Even the guys were aroused, which was scaring them.

Misaki frantically jerked off in the stall again, then ran to his next class, which went exactly the same.

As soon as the day was over, Misaki ran outside and had to wait for Usami, who, of course, had decided to be cruel and make him wait with a plastic cock vibrating on his prostate.

While he was waiting, a group of boys saw him, and Misaki made the mistake of looking in their direction. Mistaking him for a girl, they came over to hit on him.

"Hey there." One boy said "What are you doing all by yourself here? Wanna come with us?"

Another boy finally got a look at Misaki and realized that he was a boy.

"Guys, this here is a dude, not a chick." he stated.

The one who appeared to be the leader replied "So what? We can still show him a good time, and have some fun of our own."

"G-go away!" Misaki cried, unable to move because of the sensations in his pelvis.

"And why should we? You seem happy enough with us around." the leader retorted.

"I'm why you should leave. Now beat it." a hard voice replied from behind.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Crap, he's taken. Let's go, guys."

And so they left, reluctantly and with their tails between their legs.

"Are you alright, Misaki? Let's get you home." Usami said.

When Misaki didn't follow him in the direction of the car, Usami turned back.

"I can't walk, Baka Usagi-san." Misaki hissed.

When Usami remembered to turn off the vibrator, Misaki slowly followed him to the car.

Once in the car, Usami pressed a wicked kiss to Misaki's lips. "How was your day, apart from being harassed?"

"It was horrible! Dumb rabbit, I couldn't think straight during class." Misaki complained.

Turning the vibrator back on, Misaki gasped and arched his back. Turning it off, Usami smirked once again.

"I like this. Very much."

"Stupid rabbit." Misaki complained, glaring at Usami, who smiled.

The rest of the ride, Usami alternated between the two On settings at every corner. He turned it completely off to let Misaki get upstairs faster.

Finally inside the apartment, Usami turned the vibrator on again, catching Misaki before he could fall over, then carrying him up to his bedroom.

Setting his Uke down on the mattress, Usami looked at the arousal in Misaki's eyes and the flush that covered his entire face and turned his ears bright red.

"I love you, Misaki." he said in a seductive voice.

Usagi-saaaan, please..." Misaki moaned.

"Alright." he replied, as if all that was to come was Misaki's idea.

He made quick work of the buttons on Misaki's shirt, pulling off the sleeves and immediately moving on to the boy's pants. Opening the buckle; tugging the belt free; popping the button; pulling down the zip; sliding the cloth down over Misaki's soft thighs and past his ankles, and finally pulling the boxers over Misaki's hard cock, to lie with his pants, forgotten on the floor.

Seemingly instantly, Usami undressed himself and was above Misaki, kissing him needily.

Dropping his pelvis to rub his cock against Misaki's he could just feel the vibrations coming from what was fast becoming his favorite toy.

"Usagiii-" Misaki whined.

Feeling the lusting need in Misaki's voice, Usami began exploring his Uke's body, getting teasingly close to his ass, but never close enough. He contented himself marking Misaki's neck with love bites and saliva; playing with Misaki's hard, rosy nipples; running his fingers over Misaki's abdomen to feel him shudder under the cold, loving touch.

"Pleasssse, Usagi-san!" Misaki cried.

Finally, Usami turned Misaki over onto his stomach and spread the globes of flesh apart to see his puckered hole wrapped around the purple vibrator, shaking within the quivering mass.

Slowly he put his finger through the loop on the end and pulled, lightly, to feel the pressure. Then he pulled out an inch, then another inch, and he felt the vibrator moving away, still on as he teased Misaki with it. Once it was out about half way, he jammed most of it back in, feeling Misaki convulse. Again, he pulled more of it out, then pushed part if it back, continuing until it finally skid out fully. Holding the shaking vibrator, still warm from it's oven within Misaki's body, Usami tried to picture what Misaki must have been feeling all day. He liked the thought very much. Turning it off, he lay it aside.

Sliding apart Misaki's legs, Usami ducked his head under the boy and licked the tip of his cock.

Misaki cried out and dropped his head into the mattress. When Usami took the tip in his mouth it was all Misaki could do to stop from cumming then.

Slowly the man engulfed his cock, sensually sucking and licking. All too soon Misaki was falling over the edge as he came inside his lover's mouth.

Getting out from under Misaki, Usami decided that it was time for his pleasure.

Looking at the vibrator he decided Misaki should be ready enough. Quickly he got the lube off the night stand and slicked his cock. Pushing inside of Misaki he could feel the muscle still quivering from previous sensations.

"You're amazing, Misaki." he whispered.

"Ba-baka Usagi..." Misaki groaned.

Like with Misaki, Usami's climax came very quickly. Thrusting in deep, he hit Misaki's prostate and came with a low groan.

Collapsing beside Misaki, Usami pulled out. Feeling something hard under one of his ribs, he found the vibrator, forgotten in sex.

Grinning, he slid it into the sleeping Misaki. More fun for later.

The next morning, Misaki was woken up by something buzzing up his ass. Suddenly fully awake he felt over and discovered a ring.

"Wake up, Misaki. And don't even think of taking that out. You're wearing it all weekend. Whenever I need you, I'll just turn it on, and if you want it to stop, you'll come to me. If you take it out without my permission, I'll just have to punish you." Usami explained wickedly.

"Stupid rabbit. No way am I spending an entire weekend with this jammed up my ass!" Misaki cried.

"No, no. I already said you can't take it out. And you have to call me Akihiko-sama." He said.

"Fine! Just turn it off!" Misaki complained.

~*~*~*~A/N~*~*~*~

I know that previously I said that I wouldn't write any more of these, but I am still very open to requests, like this lovely on from xXMistressMadHatterXx. Hope you liked!

As usual, please leave a comment, and if you have a request you can put it in the review or PM me. ^-^

Thank you!


End file.
